Look, Mommy, I'm a Fail!
by 3picAnime
Summary: Just the average day of two abnormal kids. . .


**Just a story I thought of while I was eating. Who knew inspiration could strike at the weirdest moments?**

* * *

"Who's the man?! I'm the man!" Trunks yelled in a tough "manly" voice. He flexed and kissed both of his biceps. "Yeah! Lookin' good!"

"Trunks, what are you doing?" Goten asked as he sat on the fence with his legs swinging. Trunks quickly turned around. His face was red.

"Ever heard of knocking, Goten?!" Trunks shouted.

"There wasn't a door. How was I supposed to knock?"

"Oh, whatever."

Trunks crossed his arms and leaped back to sit beside his friend. He looked at the ground angrily, embarrassed about what he did.

"So what's with the "who's the man?! I'm the man" thing?" Goten asked. He smiled happily, clueless that Trunks was completely flushed.

"You're not the man, stupid, I am," Trunks muttered.

"Yuh huh!" Goten said while pointing to himself.

"I have a six-pack! See?!" Trunks removed his belt and lifted his shirt up for Goten to see. Goten blinked several times.

"I have a six-pack, too!" Goten untied his belt and lifted both his gi top and his undershirt. There was only stomach fat, no six-pack in sight. Goten blinked and poked his squishy tummy.

"You're such a fail, Goten," Trunks said as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"What's a fail?"

_He's even stupider than he looks_, Trunks thought. "A fail is an _awesome _person," Trunks said sarcastically.

"I'm awesome? Gee, thanks, Trunks!" Goten exclaimed happily. "I'm a fail! I'm a fail! I'm a fail! Yay!" Trunks looked at Goten awkwardly.

_I don't know why I'm still his friend_, Trunks thought.

"Hey, why don't we go get some ice cream?!" Goten shouted as he hopped off the fence. He retied a knot in his strip of cloth.

"Sure."

Both boys took off into the air, scouting for an ice cream truck.

"Do you see one?" Goten asked as he used his hand to block out the sun.

"No."

"Oh, there it is!"

The both dived down, seeing who could reach the bottom first. Of course, Trunks cheated. He sent a ki blast that went right into Goten's face.

"Ha ha! Sucker!"

"Hey, Trunks, you cheated!" Goten cried while rubbing his eyes.

"No one said we couldn't blast each other."

After recovering from the blast, Goten hurried and let gravity help him beat Trunks.

"I win!" Goten yelled with a fist in the air.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Trunks said, mad that he lost to such a child.

They cut all the people who were in line for ice cream.

"Hey, watch it, kid!" someone shouted as Trunks shoved them out of the way.

"No cutting, you little cheater," a person growled.

Finally, they reached the ice cream man.

"Hello, kids, what would ja like today?" the mustached ice cream man said.

"I want vanilla, please," Trunks replied. He tried to ignore his bouncing friend.

"Um. . . I want chocolate!" Goten decided.

"Okeydokey. Just a sec, okay?" the man said as he turned around and grabbed a cone.

"Guess what!" Goten said excitedly. He couldn't wait to tell the news to everyone.

"What?" the ice cream man asked as he passed Trunks his cone.

"I'm a fail!"

The ice cream man froze. "Um. . . Isn't that nice?" he asked, trying not to offend the small child. "Here's your cone."

"Thanks, mister!" Goten said as he stared in awe at the ice cream.

"Err. . . No problem, kid."

The two boys walked away, leaving their bills unpaid. Trunks didn't even dare to tell Goten what 'fail' really meant. The walked over to a bench and sat down.

"This is fun, Trunks."

"Sure."

"I mean seriously, we get ice cream and I'm a fail!"

Trunks blinked angrily. "Yes, you are. Can I eat my ice cream before it melts?" he barked.

"Yeah, sure," Goten said as he licked the chocolate ice cream. After a moment of silence, he said, "You can't be like me. You can't be a fail."

"I know. I can't be like you Goten," Trunks said, grinning. "You're way too failly for me."

"Yep!" Goten said.

At last, they finished their ice cream cones and said their good byes.

"Bye, Goten!" Trunks said as he was about to take off.

"Bye, Trunks," Goten replied. Then, he added, "I'm telling Mom I'm a fail." In a flash, Goten was gone.

Trunks turned around with a stunned face. _Uh oh, this is not gonna be good_, he thought. Trunks turned around and raced home.

"Mom, I'm home!" Goten shouted as he landed on the front door.

"Welcome, home, hun, dinner's ready in five minutes," Chichi said as she stirred.

"Mmm! Smells delicious!"

"Why, thank you, Goten."

"Mom, guess what?!" Goten said as he got himself up on a chair.

"What?" Chichi asked as she tasted the soup. "Perfect."

"I'm a fail!" Goten yelled happily. Chichi froze and the arm that was holding the spoon twitched.

"Y-you're a-a w-what?!" Chichi yelled angrily. She stomped up to Goten and growled in his face. "What did you say?!"

"I'm a fail!" Goten said while folding his arms behind his head. He was absolutely clueless.

"Go! Go to your room and study!" Chichi demanded. She used her spoon to point towards the hallway. "Go!"

"But wh-" Goten started, but he was cut off by Chichi yelling.

"I SAID GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STUDY!"

Goten made no hesitation. He hopped off the chair. Tears formed in his eyes. He was so hungry. "You're just jealous of my awesomeness!" Goten yelled as he covered his eyes and ran to his room. He pushed open the door and opened his eyes. Goten saw Videl and Gohan in the room making out.

"MOM!" Goten yelled as he made a run.

"Oh, no," Videl said.

"Uh, oh. I'm in big trouble. . ." Gohan said as he ran after his brother.

"What do you want?! Didn't I tell you to-" Chichi said, but this time she was cut off.

"GOHAN AND VIDEL ARE MAKING OUT IN MY ROOM!"

Chichi dropped her spoon and gasped. "Are you serious?!" she shouted with glee. She ran over to Goten, who was confused, and picked him up and spun around. "Do you know what this means?! I'm going to have grandchildren!"

"Mom, I-" Gohan said as we rushed into the room.

"I already know, Gohan. Go back and make all the love you want with Videl."

"That's not it!"

"It's okay, there's no need to be embarrassed."

"Mom-"

"Dinner's ready!" Chichi shouted as she delivered the plates to the table.

Goten hopped back on his seat. Gohan glared at his little brother. _He doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut, does he? _Gohan thought as he received his bowl of rice. Gohan sighed.

"Where's Videl?" Chichi asked.

"She left."

"Oh, why?"

Gohan glared at Goten once again.

"Oh. It's okay, Gohan, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Gohan?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, bro?"

"What's a fail?"

"It's someone who can't do anything or something that has been done poorly, such as a test."

"But Trunks said a fail was someone who was awesome."

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Chichi cried. She ran over to the phone and dialed Bulma's number.

"Hey, Chichi, what's up?" Bulma asked into the phone.

"I was wondering if Trunks wanted to have a sleepover at our house tonight," Chichi said sweetly.

"Oh, yeah, that'd be nice. Vegeta and I are going out tonight. I'm forcing him to," Bulma giggled and Chichi as well. "I'll send him over in a little."

"Okay, Bulma, bye!"

"Bye!"

Gohan and Goten looked at each other with worried faces. Chichi hung up and sat back down. The two Son boys looked at their mother.

"What? Aren't you going to eat?!" Chichi shouted.

Gohan and Goten inhaled sharply and obeyed their mother's orders.

"Much better."

Later that night, Trunks arrived with a sleeping bag in one arm and a bag in the other. He didn't have a free hand, so he used his foot to knock. Of course, Chichi answered.

"Hey, Goten's mom," Trunks said as he looked up. He realized Chichi had a ruler in one hand that was simultaneously hitting her free hand. _Oh, boy_, Trunks thought.

* * *

**Now**

**Trunks: Oh, I still remember those countless hours of spanking. (Rubs butt)**

**Goten: Hahahahaha, it was priceless!**

**Trunks: (Glares at Goten) Shut your trap or you'll get it.**

**Goten: I'm gonna tell Aunt Crystal all about this. (Get's out phone)**

**Trunks: Oh, no you're not! (Tackles Goten and vise versa)**

**Me: There you have it folks! The average day of Kid Trunks and Kid Goten!**

**Goten: It's sent!**

**Trunks: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Goes Super Saiyan) **


End file.
